Twofold
by Firelce
Summary: LONG HIATUS/RARE UPDATES. Trapped in a mirror the only way to escape is by replacing your soul... with another. ["I choose... Cole."] How strong is a team that in their struggle to distinguish lies from the truth, the members have forgotten how to trust each other?
1. Chapter 1: Flood

**Cole**

It's been over a month since Nya passed and things have never been quite the same.

I hardly ever see Kai nowadays. He's usually either beating the crap out of a training dummy or moping around the Bounty.

I think Zane just misses her and the spirit our team once had, like me.

Lloyd blames himself. We've told him even if he had seen it he couldn't of done anything. Of course he doesn't believe us, so he's always giving it his all when we train him. I guess he thinks that if he had paid more attention before than he would have been able to do something.

Jay never got the chance to propose to Nya, he had a romantic evening planned out and a beautiful blue topaz ring encrusted with diamonds. He never jokes around anymore, it's weird seeing him without a smile on his face.

I miss the old days...

* * *

**Kai**

The smell of Zane's cooking fills my nostrils, I think it's chicken. Shame I'm not hungry.

Hearing footsteps approaching, I look up.

"Zane told me to come get you. He says dinner's ready."

"Tell him I'm not hungry," I say, lowering my head.

"You always say that, you need to eat something!"

"No."

"But Kai-"

"Lloyd I'm not going. Just leave."

I listen to his footsteps leaving the room and the soft thud of the door closing, before getting up off the wooden floor of our shared room and climbing into my bunk.

_I broke my promise..._

* * *

**Cole**

Lloyd enters the room and takes a seat at the table.

"Where's Kai?" I ask him.

"He says he's not hungry."

A sigh goes around the room.

"Why isn't he eating?" Lloyd asks no one in particular.

"Because he has depression." Zane answers while serving out the food.

Jay frowns at the comment and stares at his plate for a moment before slowly eating it, piece by piece. He does that a lot, taking each thing- each day- one at a time. It's better than Kai's 'Work, work, work, sit in a corner, repeat' theory, but I guess we have our own ways of dealing with the grief.

I pick at my food for a bit before eating it, I'm not that hungry myself. Sensei excuses himself. He feels guilty because he wasn't there, but we weren't either. It was all a trap...

It's ironic that Nya was always trying to prove that she didn't need protecting, and in the end... she did.

* * *

**Lloyd**

_'I hear a loud thump._

_ "What was that?" Nya asks me._

_"I dunno. Maybe something fell down?"_

_ "I don't think so Lloyd, we're not moving..."_

_"Wind?" My voice squeaked a bit, nerves setting in._

_"Hmm... I can't hear anything. Could you go check, Lloyd?" I nod and she turns back to the bridge's control panel, she's been fiddling with that thing all day and it still doesn't work._

_I take the stairs two at a time, landing on the deck with my fists raised. I glance around before lowering them slightly and moving slowly below deck. I search all the rooms and find nothing._

_Starting back up the stairs onto the deck, I try to recall the exact sound I heard. "Huh... I swear-" _

_Gasping I nearly fall back down the stairs. There was about seventeen serpentine staring at me with their weapons raised._

"_SSSStay where you are boy!" One of them hisses. With wide eyes I yell at the top of my lungs, "NYA! SERPENTINE!"_

_ I take a step back down the stairs._

What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?!

_I think back to those horrendously long training sessions. _What the guys had taught me? I can't remember any of it! Why do I have to forget at the time I need it most?!

_The angry serpents close in on me. Whimpering, I take another step back, peering over at the bridge. I watch as Nya flips off the top of the stairs and brings her daggers down on two Venomari soldiers, kicking another she spins around and thrusts her blade into a Hypnobrai's chest._

_By now they have all turned their attention to her and have begun a planned attack. I slip around them to grab some shuriken from the weapon closet we have on-deck._

_Picking a bunch up I aim for one of the serpentine closer to Nya._

I hope this doesn't hit her..._' _

_Hurling the small metal disc I watch it spin through the air and embed itself in the neck of a Fangpyre._

_"Yeah!" I fist-pump as he falls to the ground. Grabbing a dagger I spinjitzu myself over to Nya, so that I'm standing __back-to-back with her._

_There are only eleven serpentine now._

_ "You're doing great Lloyd, keep going!"_

_Nya's so encouraging! I'm so grateful that she's here, I don't know what I'd do without her!_

...

_My heart is beating rapidly and sweat is dripping down my face, we've been fighting these guys for nearly an hour now and I'm exhausted! I think I'm gonna give out soon._

_My vision is a bit blurry and muscles are screaming for me to stop, but I can't. We've still got four more to defeat. '_I can do this! Just a little bit longer..._' panting I move forward a bit and throw my last shuriken at a fleeing serpent._

_Now I've just got my chipped and bloody dagger. Sucking in a breath through my clenched teeth I survey the deck- piled with bodies- for my next target._

"_LLOYD! ON YOUR LEFT!"_

_Time seems to slow as I turn my head to see an arrow being released from a Hypnobrai's bow. I watch, stunned as Nya leaps in front of me, protecting me from the inevitable._

_The arrow pierces her heart, she staggers back, shocked by the impact. My jaw drops, I can't breathe. The battered dagger slips from my grasp._

_"Nya..."_

_She falls to the ground. The remaining serpentine sneak off while I'm distracted, I don't care, I need to save Nya._

_"Lloyd... You did g-good. I'm p-proud of you." She smiles softly at me._

_"Tell Jay I love h-him, and t-that I said yes." She coughs "And tell Kai th-that he did protect me... in the end..." She trails off and stares at the sky. "So pretty... I just wish... I... had.. .more," a tear falls from her eye. "Time..."_

_"Nya... Don't go!" The moisture in her eyes dries slowly._

_"Don't go..." '_

Jerking awake I feel tears streaming down my face, it's always the same dream from that day...

That horrible day when what I'd learnt...

...

Wasn't good enough...

...

What I'd learnt...

...

Couldn't save lives...

...

How do you save a whole planet, when you can't save one person?


	2. Chapter 2: Iridescent Essence

**Cole**

A slit of light invades my dreams (if you could call them that).

I can hear plates clattering in the kitchen.

I've slept in again. It's a good thing the serpentine and Garmadon have disappeared.

I'm glad we don't do sunrise exercise anymore, I would always be late if we did. Maybe that's why we don't do it anymore? I've never actually bothered to ask.

I guess I don't care.

* * *

Yelling.

I'm fully awake now. Pulling on some clothes, I head out the door toward the kitchen; seeking the source of Wu's anger.

Heads swivel toward me when I enter the room, then back to Kai who is seated at our dining table. His eyes are filled with uncertainty.

"Eat it." Wu commands in a stern tone.

Kai eyes the circle of people surrounding him, a fence. A barrier.

He's trapped and I've just added to the force of a wall set in stone. A family set in stone.

But rock cracks, it crumbles under pressure. Like I did.

His gaze settles on me, as if he was asking my opinion. Desperate cinnamon eyes plead with me.

I shake my head softly and he turns away. In front of him is a shiny red apple.

* * *

**Kai**

"Brother, we are trying to help you. Stop shutting us out." Zane says gently.

_Help? Yeah right, forcing me to do something will _so_ help me. NOT._

He places an apple on the oak table, just one small apple.

_Poisoned? No. Don't be an idiot Kai, they wouldn't so that... Would they? Argh, why is it so hard for them to understand that I don't want to eat?!_

"Please brother."

_Is he kidding? _

I narrow my eyes. _Not a chance._

"Why are you being so stubborn?! Can't you see that you need help Kai? ARE YOU BLIND?!" Wincing at the used volume, I remain silent.

"It's just one apple." _I know it's just one apple you miserable old sod, but after living off energy bars for three weeks it's a bit of a mouthful!_

I look everyone in the eye; challenging them.

Jay looks away, he's guilty. He should be.

Cole enters the room filling the gap in the ring.

_I'm trapped, penned in. No escape this time._

I lock eyes with him. _What does he have to say about this?_

But no words form, he simply shakes his head.

_Traitor. _

I pick up the fruit and examine it. There are no flaws in it's surface. I wonder how long it took them to find this... It would be a shame to ruin it.

I'm planning my escape route; that is guaranteed to fail. When Lloyd's expression changes my mind. He's just a kid.

_I can't blame him for what happened..._

_Can I?_

So I don't do it for me, or Wu, or my team. I don't do it for Nya... my precious sister.

I do it for Lloyd. And him alone, because no kid should have to see what he saw.

I lift the apple to my mouth, and take a bite. Sickly sweet apple juice flows over my tongue, and I realize something: energy bars have no flavor.

* * *

**Cole**

Surprisingly after the first bite Kai continued eating. I guess he was hungry after all? I realize it's not likely, but I'd like to think we made more progress today than we realistically have.

Kai's talking to Zane at the moment, who am I to ask what about?

Closing the door to our shared room; I head down the hallway to check on Jay. He's cooking our _well_ overdue lunch.

As I'm walking, I spot something behind me in the mirror that hangs at the end of the corridor.

I spin around abruptly only to find there is nothing there.

_Stop being paranoid Cole. Don't let bad habits creep up on you!_

Continuing on my way past the mirror I hear a crack.

_Did Jay drop something?_

Picking up my pace, I carry on. _I hope nothing is broken... _

Placing my right foot on the first step up to the deck, I felt an absurd desire to turn around. Frowning I bring my foot back down.

_What the hell..._

Pivoting I cautiously go back the way I came. I can hear whispering, is that Lloyd?

Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw when I turned that corner.

I'm paralyzed from my own surprise. Maybe fear too.

Standing in the mirror is not my reflection, but Nya's.

I look down at my body, I'm still me. _Phew. _

Looking back at the mirror I watch as she lifts her tiny hand and waves sadly.

My eyes widen. "Nya?"

"Hello, Cole."

"Wha-" A ringing sound fills my ears, it hurts. A lot.

I can feel a tug at my chest, something pulling me.

I fall to the ground, and squeeze my eyes shut.

She was there...

...

In the mirror...

_But she's dead..._

_Is she? _

_Yes._

~No~

Someone is screaming, it's me.

Footsteps are coming closer, at a fast sprint.

_Why was she there? What was she doing?_

_Is she... Alive?_

"COLE!"

"COLE!" "What happened?!"

"Cole, wake up! WAKE UP COLE!"

Who is that? Zane? Kai? I can't tell, everything hurts.

"Cole...?" Lloyd asks softly. "Cole can you hear me? Please be okay..."

_Poor kid. He probably thinks I'm dying too._

_Maybe I am..._

_What happens when you die?_

* * *

The ringing is quieter now, faint. No longer a blaring radio.

One voice calls out clearer than the others. A silky, almost fake voice.

It whispers:

_I'm not dead Cole, _

_help me. _

_I need you help._

_I'm not dead. _

_Save me,_

_I'm trapped._

Is that Nya?

_Save me Cole._

Unconsciousness draws closer.

And the light fades out completely.

* * *

**Lloyd**

"Cole..."

...

"Cole, can you hear me? Please be okay, I can't lose you too."

"Nya...?" Cole whispers. _What?! That can't be. She's... She's dead. I saw her... die. In front of me, exhaling her last breath. He must be delusional. There is no other explanation. Unless... No. She can't be... Alive. Can she?_

_NO!_

_It's inhuman, impossible, illogical. Yet it happened all the same. Why?_

No. _Get yourself together Lloyd! You're being dumb. Cole never said she was there, she's not there. He's imagining it. I'm being unreasonable. But.. if she was alive.. I could speak to her maybe... Say..._

_Ugh! Stop it Lloyd! Talking to yourself won't help anyone!_

Cole just went limp. Oh no. That can't be good... Did he pass out?

I move forward but Jay pushes me back. "Hey!" I say.

"Lloyd this is no time to idle. Go get Sensei, NOW!" I hesitate, looking Jay hard in the eye. His stare is unwavering "Lloyd, we don't know what's wrong or what caused... This." He gestured toward the clad black form that Kai and Zane are struggling to lift. "And it's crucial that we find out, his life could be on the line. So I'm asking you, to please, go wake him- maybe he'll know what's happening."

The panicked look on Jay's face scares me a little. I look away, back at Cole. His head is lolled to the side. I sigh.

"Okay." I turn around and run as fast as I can down the hall toward Uncle's room.

_You can only go faster._

_You're not gonna go anywhere Cole. Not without saying "Goodbye"._

* * *

**Cole**

I'm in a void. An empty black pit.

Lying in the dark. Except I'm lying on nothing... Nothing at all. That's not right.

I open my eyes, looking around frantically. _Where are the others?! _"_Zane? Kai? Jay? Lloyd?!_" I'm talking, I feel it, but I can't hear a word. Just thick, icy silence.

Then I remember.

_Nya! Where is she?!_

I quickly push off the 'ground' so I'm standing and cup my hands over my mouth, attempting to call out to her.

"_Nya!" "Nya, are you there?!" "Where are you Nya?!"_

"**NYA!**"

Her name echos around the area, I step back in surprise. I can hear my voice! Yelling her name a fifth time, a grin spreads across my face. _Maybe we can get her back after all!_

I wait. Nothing.

I'm about to call her name again when someone clears their throat- from what seems like all directions – and speaks:_ "Cole? You came! I knew you would, that's why I choose you!"_

My eyes widen "Nya! You're alive! How... Oh, who cares?! We've missed you so much and- wait. What do you mean 'you choose me'...?"

_"Oh... Yeah, **that**. I'll explain later, right now I need you to get me out of here!"_

"No. Explain now."

_"Uhh... Alright. Only one person can be in here so I picked you to rescue me because you're the strongest."_

"Right..." I narrow my eyes, there's something fishy going on here... "Where is 'here'? And where are you?"

_"We're in a place I've taken to calling 'the other side.'"_

"What?! As in, like, the grave or something?!"

_"No! It's different! I'm telling you I'm not dead! This is like a prison, I need to escape and I need your help to do so!"_

"Come on Nya, really? You don't have the slightest doubt that you're not alive? Because as much as I hate to say it, you're dead and dead people don't come back, I should know..."

_"How do you know I'm dead, what if I'm alive and you're just leaving me to starve?!"_

"Because I saw your body, medics saw your body, the team saw your body, Lloyd saw you die in front of him, and we all went to your funeral! And you just said you'd starve, how long have you been here- shouldn't you have starved already?!"

I wince, that was harsh. "Sorry."

_"Don't you want me to come back Cole?"_ She whispers sadly.

"Believe me, Nya; I want nothing more than to have you with us again, but I just don't think it's possible. Now, can you please tell me where you are?"

_"It is possible!"_ She cries indignantly, sounding like a small child.

"How Nya? Tell me how!"

_"He's coming Cole! Help me, quickly!"_

My expression turns to one of fear and concern, she sounds terrified "Who's coming Nya?"

_"The son."_

"Who's 'the son'? Why is he a threat?"

_"He's coming for you Cole, and then he'll come for me! You have to leave, NOW!"_

"Wait, Nya! What-"

_"Goodbye Cole... Come back. You do remember how you got here don't you? Don't you?! Never mind, I'll find you. Just get out of here! Oh, and don't tell anyone about me, especially Him."_

"Nya, who-"

_"You have to go!"_

I feel something pulling me back, sucking me out of this world. "NYA!" I scream. I can't leave her here, even if she is dead. I turn my head frantically back and forth, I can't see her... _Where is she?! _Blinding white lines are streaking through the black_, _blurring the world into a mess of black and white zig-zagged stripes.

I'm inhaled by the vortex behind me, jerking from side to side like a flimsy rag-doll.

After spending only a few seconds inside the spinning portal, motion sickness threatens to devour me. It takes all I have not to hurl today's breakfast all over myself.

Then suddenly, like turning on a light- I could hear my teammates calling to me.

"Cole, come on wake up!"

"Will he be okay, Sensei?"

"Cole come back to us!"

And Lloyd...

"Cole, is she alive?"

_What! How did he know? Is he psychic? I'll have to ask him when I wake up... If I wake up._

I had expected the hard wooden floor of the Bounty's hallway, instead I felt a soft mattress beneath me. I must be in the infirmary; our bunks are springy.

I groan. Who would've thought that, _that _experience would make one so sore!

"Cole." Wu say's gently. "Can you hear me?"

"Mmm..." I open my eyes. I look swiftly at the small mirror above the sink. Nothing is there. My heart sinks, I've really missed Nya. _I'd do anything to get her back..._

Wu notices me staring at the mirror, he comments on it. "The spirit that has invaded our home has gone into hiding. I can't find it."

I stare at him, shocked. "We need your help Cole, you're the only one who has come into any form of contact with this spirit. And we are going to need all the help we can get if it attacks, or we could lose another loved one."

_No way._

* * *

**Wu**

Something has drifted into our stronghold..

We are not safe.. We will have to fight...

For there has been a great shift in the balance...

Something we have never faced before.

We are outnumbered by the continuous stream of evil seeping into our world. Into our home.

These forces will join, conspire against us, herd us to our destruction.

Will my ninja be strong enough? What does fate have in store for them?

Could this be our match... Have we finally met our end?


	3. Chapter 3: Reminisce

_3rd day_

_Sleep. Dream. Scream. Sleep. Wake. Voices._

_Help me._

_Cole? Kai! Lloyd... Someone? Help me!_

_Lloyd... you're alive... Thank god._

_5th day_

_Why can no one hear me?! It's like... I don't exist. I'm invisible to them. I scream at them, hoping they will catch my voice... But they never do. I don't think they ever will. I took that arrow for Lloyd... It killed me._

_8th day_

_I never would have thought that I would attend my own funeral... I left halfway through though. It didn't feel right to be there. Even if it was for me._

_But then again, I also never thought that ghosts existed... Pfft, guess I was proved wrong. I wonder what else exists that I never believed in... Santa? No... but I suppose fairies could, I don't think they'd collect teeth though..._

_1 week, 4 days_

_I hate seeing them like this! Blaming themselves for something they couldn't do anything about. And Kai... Oh Kai, what have you done to yourself? I wish you could hear me... So I could tell you that it's okay and you didn't break your promise; I did. _

_2 weeks, 1 day_

_I feel so alone now. Nothing to do, no one to talk to. Why can't I just go to heaven?! Or wherever we're supposed to go when we die. I don't want to be like this forever! There is nothing to do except watch everyone tear themselves apart! Argh!_

_3 weeks_

_I feel like all fun has been sucked from the face of Ninjago. And to think I never thought life could get more dull than that weekend Kai and I had to spend with our neighbor. I shudder at the thought, but it doesn't by far compare to _this_. The more time I spent like this, the more irrational my decisions seem to become._

_3 weeks, 6 days_

_Every now and then I hear glass cracking and a slight tugging sensation... It's strange. When am I finally going to be freed from this endless limbo? _

_1 month, 5 days_

_I've stopped following the others around, it's pointless and quiet honestly, depressing. They're all 'gloom and doom.' But who could blame them? I was the same when dad died..._

_I've been wondering around some towns that the Bounty passes- I like to stay close by- a bit of sight-seeing I guess, though I admit there isn't much to see._

_ I'm quite fast now that I can fly, which is actually kinda cool, but not when paired with everything else I'm dealing with..._

_1 month, 1 week, 6 days_

_I can't believe I've been so blind! There are HEAPS of other ghosts floating around the place. Why couldn't I see them 'till now? _

_All of them look so angry... I've tried to talk to them but they all ignore me! It's so frustrating! I know that they can talk, I've seen them having conversations with each other. But _apparently_ I'm different somehow. I don't get that. Are there unique social rules?_

_1 month, 2 weeks_

_There's a ghost on the Bounty. In one of the mirrors. She won't come out..._

_I should try to talk to her, I don't see how it could yield any results, but I'll try. She seems important._

* * *

**Cole**

I yawn, sit up, and stretch. Ahh... _Where is everyone?_

Swinging my stiff legs over the side of the cot, I place a hand behind me to steady myself as I get uneasily to my feet. _How long have I been asleep?_

I hum slightly and rub my eyes then head for the door. Turning the nob I push gently, easing the door open. Judging by the light outside the window I would guess it's evening.

I'm about to turn down the right side of the hall when I remember. The mirror is down there. I don't want to run into Her again, because while I do want to see Nya and help her, it's also fairly painful getting to where she is. Plus: Wu has forbidden me. He's often right about these things, I really should listen to him. But for some reason I feel like he's wrong this time... For now though, I will obey his order.

In the end I decide to go the long way, and turn left.

I plod carelessly down the hallway, thinking about food. Good thing it's dinnertime, I'm starving.

Lost in my thoughts I turn right, completely out to it and bump full-force into someone. _Oops._

Kai speaks to me. "Cole! What are you doing here?" He seems surprised and almost a little bit cross.

"I live here." I say blankly.

He narrows his eyebrows at my answer. "I know but- Oh nevermind!" He looks at me, hazel eyes filled with concern. "How are you?" He asks softly.

"I could ask the same of you." I reply, a smile forming at the corners of my mouth. He looks like he hasn't showered in days, and his hair would make a nice nest for the birds we passed several days ago. Typical Kai. What's so important that he can't take a few minutes to at least shave?

"Hehe, yeah. I guess you're right about that." He grins nervously and runs his hands through the pile of drooping spikes atop his head.

"So... Um..." Kai starts "Ah..." Since when have things been awkward between us? Oh... right... Since she was kil- ah... Since she died.

Remembering how she died feels like a dagger being driven though _my_ heart. _Why does it have to hurt so much? Why has the team fallen apart? At least we're not fighting amongst ourselves, that's something..._

I speak up, "Kai, why can't we just talk about something normal? Go back to the way it used to be, before-" my throat tightens, swallowing I rest my gaze on my feet. They're covered with thick black socks, I only just noticed it now but my feet are uncomfortably hot. Reached down to pull off the choking fabric, I get one halfway before Kai answers me.

"What do you want to eat tonight?"

I freeze, surprised. I seriously didn't think he would have anything to say. I turn my head up to look at him, not entirely believing that he actually said anything.

"It's my turn to cook. Did you fancy something?"

I continue to stare at him. _Did_ Kai _of all people just ask me what he should cook?_ I blink.

He shuffles his feet a little. "Um... When you spazzed out yesterday, it scared me. I'm trying to eat normally again..."

I surprise him with what I do next. Standing tall, I wrap my arms around his thin body, pulling him close to me.

"Do you know any Italian recipes?"

* * *

_(15 minutes earlier)_

**Kai**

_Oh Nya, why didn't I stay behind? I could of refused to go, I could have protected you, then none of this would have ever happened..._

I open my eyes and stare at the plain wooden boards above me. I'm hungry. But over the weeks I've gotten used to the feeling and I often don't act upon it. I've decided to eat more though, so I'm bound to lose my 'immunity' towards the gnawing pain sooner or later.

Seeing Cole like that really scared me... Lloyd was scared too, he made the same face he makes when he looks at me. It made me realize that everyone is scared for me, as much as they are for Cole.

I skip lunch, and curl up in my nest of a bed instead.

I must have fallen asleep. The alarm clock sitting on the dresser reads 5:00. If I recall correctly, I'm supposed to make food for everyone tonight. Better get a move on then. But first...

* * *

I hesitate outside the door. _Should I? Yes. I have to._ Grasping the knob, I push the door open.

I stand there in the doorway for who knows how long before I step into the room and close the door behind me, leaning against it.

I take a deep breath, filling my nose with the smell of the Her, and let it out.

A crumpled dress lies on the unmade bed, and several clothes hang out of the hastily opened drawers. Dust has settled on various objects in the room, but other than that it's clean, untouched.

I sink to the floor and take in the room.

It speaks her name softly, from the furniture to the decor. And the smell, oh how I've missed her scent. How I've missed _**Her**_. My funny little sister. My Nya.

I slowly stand and drift around the space, running my fingers along her possessions. Until I circle back to her bed. I perch on the edge of the mattress, wary of disturbing the peace in the somewhat forgotten room.

Gently I lie down, and cuddle up against her pillow. I grasp a handful of her sheets and hold them up to my face. I stay there for a while. Just thinking about her.

The stupid things I did to make her laugh, the time I spent looking after her.

The skills I learnt the hard way so that I could care for her properly, the education I gave up to make money for her's.

The arguments I had with her to stop her from doing stupid things, the times she hated me because I did that.

The times she came to me when she had a nightmare, the weekends we spent doing things together.

The life we had together.

_Nya..._

...

I get up, lay the sheets down- so that I was never there, and head for the door.

Looking back, I scan her room, take one last whiff, open the door, then close it shut- forever.


	4. Chapter 4: Liar's Bridge

**Jay**

Zane glances my way suspiciously when I punch the training room wall.

"We have punching bags specifically designed for that Jay, please use them."

"Hmph."

I draw back my fist again, ready to pound it against the wood once more when gloved fingers wrap around my hand. I didn't even hear him cross the room. _Pfft I'm such an idiot. _

I send him a glare. "Let go."

"Not until you're calm, brother." This annoys me. _H__e never gets __mad, __NEVER!__ Maybe I just envy him... I don't know!_ I mentally kick myself.

"Do not blame yourself for things you couldn't stop."

I turn and scowl at him. His kind, but stern stare is steady. I squirm a bit in his grip.

Hiding my discomfort I yell: 'why shouldn't I?!' in his face.

"You're just digging your hole deeper and deeper. Stop."

_My parents once said something similar to me when the stray dog I had been looking after died. 'Don't bury yourself along with him, Jay'. Was it? _

"Hmph," I give him a sour look and try to jerk my hand back, but my efforts are futile. He's too strong.

I look at my fist enclosed by his hand, staring at where my wedding ring would have been, _should _have been.

Zane is a mind reader. "I'm sorry Jay." He's so sincere. It bugs me.

"I don't need your sympathy."

"Empathy, Jay. She was family to me. We have all felt pain from this loss."

I know he's right, but I don't want to admit it. I stare at my feet and wait for him to let go. _Stubborn little- _

"Jay! Look at me." I do. "Don't let your grief be the death of you. Take care of yourself, Jay. Don't be a fool."

I'm surprised at this, why would he care about _me_? My anger floats away on it's pirate ship. _Foolish...__? __Yes. He cared about Nya too. I'm an idiot... I only ever think about myself..._

His expression softens to reflect my own. "Talk to me after we've eaten. Apparently Kai's been in the kitchen." He smiles and squeezes my hand gently before letting it go. Then he walks away. "Are you coming?"

I force a smile as I jog to catch up to him.

"Absolutely."

* * *

**Cole**

I draw small circles on the table with my finger. Sensei Wu and Lloyd are seated across from me, waiting in silence for the others. The smell of curry wafting in from the kitchen makes my tummy rumble. _Mmm I've been craving Italian food, this will be delicious!_

I look up from my tracing when Zane and Jay walk in, both smiling.

"What's up?" I ask curiously.

"Weeeell... I've just realized I'm qualified as an 'extreme idiot', many thanks to Zane for telling me so." His grin broadens as he says this. Though I can see a he's struggling with it.

"I said no such thing!" Zane retorts, but the smile remains on his face- his is genuine.

"But it's true!" I add, with a cocky smirk.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure you didn't. And that was uncalled for Cole!" He points an accusing finger at me, but draws it back as he sniffs the air. "Mmm, what's that?"

I open my mouth to answer when I'm cut off by Kai. "Curry chicken, take a seat." He gestures to the bench with his free hand and lays a platter on the set table with his other.

"Alright, alright! Keep your pants on!" Jay winks at him and takes a seat with Zane. "Hmph," is Kai's reply as he too, sits down.

"Thank you, Kai." Wu nods to him then piles his plate with the food.

"Yeah, thanks Kai." I give him a smile as I fill my plate.

Lloyd and Zane repeat my actions and begin eating. But Jay pauses, fighting to keep a straight face. Or is he fighting not to have one?

"Are ya sure you cooked it right?" His body his shaking slightly with silent laughter, everyone is watching him now. "Ya know, since it's been so long since you've gotten off your lazy-"

Kai smacks him on the head, frowning. "Tuck in, Jay. Unless, of course, you're implying that I've forgotten how to cook?" He raises an eyebrow, awaiting his reply.

"Of course I think you've forgotten how to cook, I, however, still can. So I can just _tell _that this-" He gestures to the food. "-chicken isn't safe!" The corner of his mouth slides up.

"Oh? You don't say?" Kai smirks "Then I guess you don't want to eat something poisonous do you? I'll be taking this then..." Still smirking he stands and picks Jay's plate up, heading for the kitchen.

"Hey, hey, hey! I didn't say I wouldn't eat it!" He scrambles to stop Kai from tipping his food in the bin.

Kai stops and turns, holding the dish out of Jay's reach. "Please?" he says mockingly.

Jay whines "Nah! Give me my food!"

"Tut, tut. Pity." He tilts the plate, the food slides down a little.

"Ah! Wait!"

Kai raises his eyebrows.

"Ughh fine. _Please._"

Kai chuckles. "You don't sound very grateful." He remarks but gives him the plate and comes back to the table.

Jay makes a show of stroking the edge of the plate in a protective manner, and muttering things to it. Which by the end of we're all a mess of giggles. These are the moments I've missed, I'm glad Kai and Jay trying to regain them.

I watch Kai for a bit, his portion is smaller, and he eats slowly, but gradually the food on his plate disappears. Kai and Jay made progress tonight.

One step forward.

* * *

About an hour after we've finished eating Sensei calls me into his room.

"Sit, Cole."

I do as he says and wait.

"We need to discuss the spirit situation."

I suppress a sigh. But can't hide my cringe; I haven't been looking forward to this discussion.

He continues like he didn't notice my expression.

"First, I want to make this very clear to you Cole: You must not go back to that mirror, not under any circumstances. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Sensei." I mutter stiffly. Does he not realize this is Nya we're talking about?!

"Good."

"Now, can you tell me what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your soul left your body did it not?"

"Um... I guess it did. I'm not really sure... I went somewhere..."

"And where was that? What was it like?"

"Well... I saw a person in the mirror, they called out to me... and then I went rigid. I could hear you guys... and I felt a tugging sensation. Then it was completely dark and... Why do you want to know this?" Now that it came down to it talking about the realm inside the mirror it was almost... embarrassing, and I suddenly don't want to tell him anything. The entire experience feels incredibly personal.

Wu sighed. "I will tell you soon, I have a theory, but I need to know what you saw to confirm it."

I groan inwardly. _Why is this so awkward?! __I talk to Sensei all the time..._

_I just... won't tell him it was Nya..._

Staring at the floor I begin my tale.

"Right... Ah... Yeah... So it was pitch black and there was a girl... She was talking to me... I couldn't see her, her voice was coming from... Everywhere... And she was speaking urgently... She wanted me to help her..."

I look up for a second when Wu makes a tutting sound, then return my gaze to the floorboards.

"Go on."

"But then all of a sudden she starting panicking, she said someone was coming for her, that she had to hide from them, she wanted me to leave, immediately. And then I woke up. Sensei, she said something about a 'son'. Do you know who that is?"

"Ah... Well I have an idea. Who is 'she'? You recognized her?" I frown, he avoided my question, _and _asked who it was. Damn it.

"Yeah. I recognized her. Who do you think 'the son' is?"

He sighs again, clearly exasperated, then he looks thoughtful. "It... could be Lloyd. Which is why all of you must keep a close eye on him."

"But why-"

Wu holds up a hand, silencing me. "Cole. Who was she? This is important."

I hesitate. Should I say it?

"Cole?" I flinch, then slowly say her name.

He raises an eyebrow.

"It was her! I admit she was acting a bit odd... But who can act like themselves when they're half dead!?" That was the conclusion I'd come to. She was half dead, as if in limbo.

Sensei sighs deeply.

"Listen carefully Cole: She is _**not**_ Nya. Nya died nearly seven weeks ago." He mutters something inaudible.

I lower my gaze again. _It was her, it had to be her..._

"The person you saw in that mirror was only changing their appearance to look like Nya."

"But she sounded like-"

"Yes, they also changed their voice to match her's, whoever is in that mirror doesn't want to be there. I think they are trying to induce you to believing that they are Nya and that you are helping her escape, when in reality, you are releasing a great evil back into our world. Whatever reason they're in that mirror, I don't believe it is a good one."

I was speechless. _No... __He doesn't get it. He didn't __**hear**__ her. He didn't __**see**__ her. _

"The spirit intends to do us harm. We must not let that happen."

I clear my throat. "Then what do we do?! Leave them there? How could she... they get out if they're trapped?"

"I'm unsure. But it can't stay here. I'm going to visit an old friend tomorrow, I'm hoping that she will have answers."

I stand up. _This isn't true... A test maybe? That __**was **__her. I just know it._

"I know this must be confusing, and devastating to realize once again that she is not alive."

_You have no idea._

"We will fight this."

_But I don't want to..._

I move to leave.

"Remember not to go back to that mirror."

_Stop talking. _

I reach the door handle

"And Cole,"

I pause.

"I'm sorry."

The door bangs shut behind me.

I start walking. With the all-crushing feeling of hopelessness crashing down on me.

_He doesn't believe me... So none of them will... And they'll get rid of her... Don't they see?! She's still here! We __**have**__ to help her! __Why did I tell him... She said not to tell... What am I going to-"_

My head bangs on a cold surface, snapping me out of my thoughts.

_What the...?_

Looking up I'm shocked to see myself staring back at me. But even more so at the figure reflected behind me, when no one else is in the corridor...

_This is Her mirror.._

"Hello, Cole."

Two steps back.


	5. Chapter 5: Fool's Heart

**Cole**

_"You told him."_

I flinch. Her tone is cold. "Yes."

_"Why?"_

_I had to..._

_"That's not a good reason."_

"I said that out loud?"

_"Yes."_

"Oh."

_She seems different today... Sensei thinks she isn't Nya. I need to see what she looks like again. Confirm it for my own piece of mind... I need to know what's going on too._

"Can I see you?" I ask the blackness.

She says nothing, but soon her body materializes in front of me. She looks exactly the same as the day she died. Knife wound and everything. I look away.

"Are you okay?"

_"He knows about me now."_

"..."

_"He'll leave me here."_

"Who?"

_"... Sen... sei?"_

"Sensei?"

_"Yes."_

I think back to what Sensei Wu told me, "She's not Nya." _She IS acting weird..._

"How long have you been in here?" I ask.

_"... Since I died," _she answers sadly.

"Why didn't you try to talk to us?"

_"It took me awhile to figure out how... And I can only talk to one person."_

"One person?" _This is so confusing... It's gonna take a lot of communicating to understand her..._

She sighs, _"Once I pick someone I can only talk to them and only they can come in here."_

"So you only have one shot?"

_"Well, if that person dies, then I can try again."_

_How does she know that?_

I laugh nervously, "Well, we better make it count then."

_"Yes."_

"Are you really dead, Nya?"

_"I don't know."_

"How can I help you get out of this... place?"

_"It's fairly easy, but first... Sensei... needs to leave."_

"Why are you suddenly so afraid of him?"

_"He... He thinks I'm an evil spirit here to kill him and all his loved ones."_

_An evil spirit?_ "Why?!"

_"His father was cursed."_

"The first spinjitzu master? You're joking? I thought he didn't have enemies!?"

_"Some think so."_

"How do you know all this Nya?"

_"Privileges of being dead," _she says blankly.

_What?_ "You said you didn't know if you were!"

_"Well__ maybe I am! I can't tell, alright?!"_

Immediately I feel guilty. _This is hard for her..._

"I'll help you. Don't worry."

She looks at me hopefully, _"Okay."_

"So... Sensei Wu needs to leave?"

_"Yes. Get him away from the ship. Then come here and free me. I need to do a few... _things_ and then I'll find out if I'm dead or not. You might get... me, back."_

I start to feel dizzy. I run a hand through my hair. "That's... That's a lot to take in."

She waits. Expression calm; completely unaware that there's a gaping hole in her chest.

"How do I free you when I come back?"

_"I'll tell you then."_

My tired brain accepts the simple answer. It's exhausting being in here.

_"You don't look good... You really should leave."_

"Yeah... Okay. But how do I get _Sensei_ to leave? He's pretty on-edge at the moment."

_"Maybe you could fake a Lloyd kidnapping?"_

I almost laugh. "Are you kidding me?"

_"No. Why not?"_

"Aw, come on Nya, you're better than this! He's the GREEN NINJA. I can't just pretend he's in danger."

_"Isn't that what you do in training?"_

I hold a finger up; my mouth open in protest, "Uhh..."

_"Just take him out to the woods or something." _

"Nya!" I exclaim, shocked. "He's a KID!"

_"He's been through worse, right?"_

"I suppose so, but we're supposed to keep him safe! You are too! This is putting him in danger, and it's so dishonest! I can't lie to everyone like that!"

_"You lied to your father."_

I flinch. She doesn't look guilty.

"You know I don't like to talk about that," I murmur.

She looks thoughtful for a moment. _"You don't want him to get hurt right?"_

I frown and look up at her. "Right."

_"So what if you take him to a public place, come back to the Bounty, tell everyone he's been kidnapped and that you couldn't stop them. Send them in the opposite direction, make sure... Wu, goes too. Then say you'll check where you left Lloyd, bring him to the Bounty, alone. Come help me, then everything's fine."_

I come straight out and tell her it's a bad plan.

_"You like simple plans right? Well this _is_ simple."_

"Yeah, I like simple plans that _work!_"

_"Fine, you think of something then. I just want to get out of here."_

I look her in the eye. "I _will _get you out of here. But I'll do it my own way."

She watches me carefully, "Okay."

I give her a wonky smile. I'm really starting to feel sick... "Can you get me out now?"

She nods.

* * *

My forehead bangs sharply against the glass, almost cracking the mirror.

_Woah, I need to be more careful..._

"Cole?"

I freeze. _MUCH more careful._

Suddenly feeling incredibly guilty I peek at who's behind me. Jay.

"Yes?" I say, managing to keep my voice even. _Does he know what I just did?_

"I uh..."

I stay silent. My heart racing. _Stay calm._

"I just wanted to..."

I now realize I don't actually have a plan. _Maybe I could... Of course! Sensei just told me he's contacting a friend tomorrow, I could-_

"Cole?"

I jolt, "What?"

"Are you listening?"

His cheeks flush. Damn. I missed what he said.

"Sorry. You want to what?"

He swallows. "Um. You know how you... can go in... the mirror... or something? Yeah... I just. Um... Wondered if maybe... I... could... go?"

I blink. "Go where?"

"In uh... the mirror."

If possible he's redder than before. _Why is he embarrassed? And how did he know about... Oh. Sensei__ Wu must have told them what he thinks is happening... but if that's the case why does Jay _want _to go in?_

"Why?" I ask him hesitantly. He cringes slightly.

"Can you see Nya in there?"

I open my mouth, surprised. _How did he know...? _I stare at him, baffled.

"You can, can't you?"

"Yeah," I say, my gaze drifting to the floorboards. As I stare at the wood I realize I'm completely out of the blue about what's happening in the real world.

"Jay, what time is it?" I ask him quickly.

He looks taken aback by my question._ It was irrelevant... _

"I think it's around nine... Cole are you-"

"PM? It's still the same day, right?!"

"Yeah, we just had Kai's dinner, remember?"

"Oh." _Why the hell did I just freak out? I need more sleep..._

"Cole are you okay? You're acting really weir- Oh my gosh! You just went in, in the mirror!_ Didn't_ _you?_" He stutters accusingly.

"Uh..."

"When you were unconscious we had a meeting and Wu briefed us on what happened to you. He said some super-evil ghost thing is in _that_ mirror," he says, pointing behind me. "Aaand he said that it was going to use you to get out of the mirror and kill us all!" He waves his hands dramatically.

His hands drop, "But afterward Lloyd pulled me aside and told me you said the ghost was Nya, he told me not to tell anyone but I had to ask you..."

_I told Lloyd? That's how Jay knows? But when?!_

"And it is her, isn't it? Is she our enemy now? Have you talked to her? Does she know what she's doing? Has she been possessed? Did-"

"Jay, stop. Calm down, okay?"

He stops mid-sentence. He looks down, his eyes guilty.

I press a hand to my forehead._ Stupid headache..._

I sink to the floor, head in my hands.

"Jay, I..." I pause, "I think Sensei is wrong this time. That _is_ Nya. How could they know so much about us if it wasn't her? She's... Afraid. She's stuck in there. I think it's making her insane- being in that place. I'm going to try and get her out."

Jay looks like he's about to say something, I cut him of, "I know Wu thinks it's not Nya but I just... I don't believe him! I can't believe him..."

Jay looks at me with pity then sits down across the floor from me.

"You know even wise people make mistakes, right?"

I look at him desperately, "Don't tell him I went back."

"I would never," he assures me.

I crumble. "I disobeyed him Jay! I went back, and I'm going to do it again, and what if I'm wrong? Sensei _always _knows what he's doing! When have _I_ ever gotten something right!?"

"Cole, it doesn't matter. We're guided by Wu but he... he doesn't control us. We're free to do what we want. You're allowed to not get things right. You're allowed to make _mistakes. _I do it all the time, and Wu makes mistakes too. Remember the story he told us about Garmadon? He lost his sword, he didn't go get it and his brother became the most evil dude in Ninjago because of that decision. That's a pretty big mistake if you ask me."

I peer up at him. "My father always told me not to make mistakes."

"But you still did, didn't you? And I bet you still do. Mistakes aren't something that you can control, Cole. I know you're a control freak, but there are _so many things_ you just have to let happen. You can't make the stars stop shining, right?"

I take my hands away from my face. "When did you get so smart?"

He smiles, "That's just something I tell myself each day."

I study his eyes. "You've been sad all along..." I realize.

He turns away. "Wh- what do ya mean? After Nya-"

"No, before Nya. You were like this when you _met _us, weren't you?"

"I was like _what_?"

"Like this!" I say, gesturing toward him. "Gloomy, sad, _depressed."_

He doesn't reply.

"You've been hiding how you feel... You could smile brightly and tell me some corny joke right now, couldn't you?"

"I got better when I met you guys... Mostly."

"Jay, I never knew, if I had I would of-"

"It's fine Cole."

"It's not! I've known you for nearly two years and I never even guessed! Even when you dropped the act I said nothing. I've been so worried about Kai, I haven't even asked you if you're okay. I thought... I thought you were just mourning like the rest of us. I'm sorry Jay, I should of checked. But I'll help you now, if you'll let me."

"But what about you? I didn't check on you either! I can see how stressed you are, heck, just now you were practically having an anxiety attack!"

I groan, "How could I not be? Our team is falling apart, yet we still have to train Lloyd and now Nya is back but Sensei Wu doesn't believe me."

"I believe you. So does Lloyd. We'll support you."

I watch him thoughtfully. "You're a good friend, Jay. The best."

He laughs, "I'm not!"

"That's not something you get to decide."

He stays quiet for a moment, "Well... Then you're a good friend too."

"I try," I say with a smile.

"Too much," he jokes.

...

"Do you really think we can get her back?" Jay says out of the blue; hugging his knees and staring blankly at the floor.

"Definitely. We'll do it together."

He nods.

"With Kai, Lloyd and Zane too. You're right about Sensei- he's wrong this time. We'll prove it, yeah?"

"Okay."

"And then you'll let me help you?"

"...Yeah."

I smile at him. "Come here," I say, opening my arms.

He hesitates, so I crawl over and wrap my arms around him, squeezing gently. "We'll be okay," I tell him. "Tomorrow morning we'll have a meeting without Sensei and I'll tell you guys my plan. We might even have Nya back by the end of the week."

"Really?" His voice cracks. _He really misses her..._

"Yep!" I say brightly, "It has a higher chance of happening than me poisoning you all with breakfast tomorrow."

"But you always poison us," he states weakly.

"Exactly."

I see a hint of a smile on his lips. Without warning he presses his face into my shoulder, presumably hiding tears.

"Mhank you Cole," his muffled voice says into my clothing.

"This is what best friends should do for each other Jay. Expect nothing less."

Jay raises his head slightly, eyes damp. "Can we stay like this for awhile?"

"Sure. You've been needing a hug haven't you?"

"Mm," he hums into my clothes again.

We sit in silence as the night goes on. I hear people shifting in other rooms. "We should be going to bed," I laugh.

"Ef dey mif uf, dey can cun get uf."

I laugh again and push him away a bit, "What?"

Jay looks up, "If they miss us, they can come get us."

"Yeah," I grin.

He returns it sleepily.

"You're tired though," I comment.

"So are you! I'm feeling decrepit just watching you!"

"Stop looking then," I joke.

I hear footsteps coming and I look up past Jay. Kai rounds the corner, "There you guys are!" He exclaims. "I've been looking for y- Are you okay?"

"We're fine, thanks," I tell him with a gentle smile. "Are you going to bed?"

"Yeah," he replies. "Lloyd went down a little while ago, Zane and I figured we should too..."

I glance down at Jay, whom is trying to hide his tear stained face in my shirt. "We'll be there in a moment," I say.

Kai looks at Jay, obviously concerned.

"We're okay," I reassure him.

Kai nods slowly and turns back the way he came. When he's gone Jay shuffles back from me.

"Sorry I got on your shirt wet," he grimaces.

"It's fine," I tell him. "It needed a wash anyway."

I stand and stretch my legs. "Come on, let's go," I offer him my hand. Jay grabs it and I bring him to his feet. "Are you feeling better?"

He shrugs and smiles at me. "A bit."

"That's something."

"I just need to sleep now."

I nod in agreement, "Me too. One question though: why were you embarrassed when you asked me about the mirror?"

He looks at me in surprise. "Um, I guess I just thought it was a silly question, or that you'd get mad at me because by asking you that I was disobeying what Sensei Wu said."

"What did he tell you guys?"

"To not get involved with that mirror."

"Hmm, he really thinks it's bad doesn't he?" We both look at the object in question.

"Yeah."

"Oh well, we're not listening to him on this one, right?"

Jay nods determinedly.

I start leading him down the hallway. I look back at his splotchy face,

"You can have the bathroom first."

* * *

**Well... this is awkward. Can we keep it simple and just say I changed my mind?**

**I've edited previous chapters, but I don't think anything super major changed...**

**You might want to re-read anyway, it's been almost a year since I properly updated right?**


End file.
